In Angle of Arrival (AoA) or any location technology used to locate wireless device, it is desirable to reduce location error due to signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and multipath in order to achieve more accurate location results. In AoA-based location techniques, raw data (from channel state information or raw in-phase/quadrature-phase samples) is converted into phase vectors that are supplied as input to the AoA-based location solution. The manner in which the phase vectors are converted and ultimately input into the AoA-based computation can significantly affect accuracy.